


The Barbecue

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Barbecue, Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Eating, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Quickies, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, family home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jai and his girlfriend go to a family barbecue and end up having more fun then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barbecue

“Okay, so how about this one?” You held up a baby pink dress and your boyfriend scrunched up his face.

“God, no. What the hell was wrong with the dress that you said you were definitely wearing? The navy one? You know, the one that was about six dresses ago.” He wasn’t joking. You wanted to make a good impression on his family, even though you had met them many times before. “My mum and pop love you, okay? Just put on the first dress and let’s go?”

“It’s not that simple. You’re wearing that tie, right?” You pointed to the fancy, grey tie on the dresser.

He laughed. “It’s a family barbecue, not a wedding babe. No tie!”

“You’re not making this any easier.” You sulked and dropped back onto the bed. “I want us to co-ordinate.”

Jai laid down beside you, his body weight shifted onto the elbow he was balancing on. He adjusted the twisted bra strap on your lace bra and smiled. “Don’t make a big deal out of this, okay? You’re gonna look good in any dress you choose so how about you get dressed and I’ll co ord with you.”

You sat up and smiled. “Fine. I think I might straighten my hair though.”

“You gotta be kidding me?”

“Yeah, I’m joking.”

“Right, get ready. We’re leaving in half an hour!”

You straightened out your baby blue summer dress and admired your outfit in the mirror. It was a nice, hot day and you came to the conclusion that a light dress would be the perfect outfit. Jai smiled and buttoned one last button on his blue shirt, leaving the first few open which revealed his chest hair. “Looking good, baby.” You smiled.

“Thanks. You too.” He kissed your cheek and picked up your bag from the dresser. “We ready?”

You nod and the both of you walk out to the car. An hour later, you pulled up to Jai’s childhood home and you could already smell the meat on the barbecue grill. Jai parked the car and ran around to your side to help you out. He held onto your hand and walked up to the front door to knock. You let go of his hand and straightened out your dress.

“Again?” He muttered. “You look good, babe.”

“It was a long drive, my dress is creased. How's the back?” You turn around and the door opens.

“Mum!” Jai beams and kisses her.

“It's so good to see you, my love. Hello darling, you look gorgeous!” She extends her arms for a hug and you embrace her. “What a lovely dress!”

“Thank you!” You were glad she complimented your dress.

“Took her long enough to find one.” Jai mumbled.

“You! You couldn't wear a tie? I can see all of your chest.”

“Mum, no you can't!” He moaned and you laughed.

“You know, I did try to get him to wear a tie but he thought it would be too fancy.” You smile at him.

“Thanks.”

The three of you walk through the house. You had been there once before but you never looked at all the pictures on the wall, because you were so nervous - now wasn't so bad. When you walked into the garden, Jai's dad thrust a beer into his hand and patted him on the back.

“Good to see you!”

“You too, dad.” He smiled.

“And who's this lovely lady? Because she couldn't possibly be your girlfriend!” He laughed and Jai rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

“It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Courtney!”

“No, no. Call me Chris. Would you like something to drink? The food is on the grill now and it shouldn't be too long.”

“Thank you, I'll just have some orange juice.”

Over the next few hours you meet Chris and Karen's neighbours, who join you at the barbecue, Jai’s cousin, his wife and their three kids.

You finish off a turkey burger, some grilled veggies and a lemonade. “Chris, that was amazing! What do you marinade that in?”

“It's an old family recipe, remind me to show you some time! Maybe one weekend you can drive down and I'll give you a masterclass.”

“I would love that. It was so good!”

“Brilliant as usual dad.” Jai gulps down the rest of his beer and kisses your neck. “Let me give you a tour.”

Surprisingly, Jai hadn't eaten that much and the amount that he had drunk outweighed the little bit of food he consumed - so he was slightly buzzed and you had no idea if his family could tell. “You gonna finish your steak?” You stick a piece with his fork and offer it to him.

“Nah, I'm good. How about that tour?”

“Sure.” You stand up and straighten out your dress, which had now become a habit.

“Guys, I'm just gonna give her a little tour of the house!” Jai announces.

“Okay, don't leave out the baby pictures!” Karen laughs and switches on the radio to play some music.

The two of you walk away, hand in hand and he takes you upstairs. “I'm gonna show you my old room first.”

The last time you came here was only briefly before his cousin's wedding and you didn't have the pleasure of a tour, so you were excited. He opened the door and it looked as if the room hadn't been touched since he left, apart from the boxes of random storage - everything was how you imagined it to be. A shelf was full of various trophies, rugby being the dominant one and his walls were painted navy. Jai shut the door and locked it behind you. You admired yourself in the full length mirror on the wardrobe, the dress you chose was very cute and you had only just realised it. Jai came up behind you and kissed the bare skin on your neck. You moaned softly when he kissed your sweet spot. His arms wrapped around your body as he embraced you from behind and you felt his cock harden. “Jai?”

“You look so good baby.”

He moved his hands up and began to massage your breasts roughly. He always got horny when he had a few drinks so you shouldn't have been surprised. You started to feel his tongue on your neck as he gave you sloppy kisses. “We can't. Your family's downstairs!”

He ignored you and slid his hand up your dress. Jai put his hand down your panties and rubbed your clit, sending chills up your spine. “Baby, no..” You moaned and tried to push his hand away but you couldn't - it felt too good.

He shushed you. “You've been turning me on all night. Fuck, lay on my bed.”

You didn't argue. He got on his knees in between your legs, pulled your panties off and over your heels. You laid back and waited, now he had started something he had to finish. He laid on his stomach and kissed your inner thighs, the feeling of his beard on your bare legs turned you on even more - he was doing this just to tease you. “Jai.” You whimpered.

He chuckled. His finger slid over your clit, making you arch your back. You wanted more. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Baby, please.” You begged.

Jai laughed. “Alright, alright.” His dragged his, almost lazy, tongue across your clit and you wanted to scream. He gained speed - alternating between sucking, licking and rubbing. You grabbed a pillow and held it against your face. Your loud moans were thankfully muffled by the fluffy pillow as he made you come. He pushed a finger inside of you and carried on licking your wet clit. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up. He grinned, “how's that?”

“Fuck me.”

“If you say so.” He got on his knees and unbuckled his jeans. He wasted no time in entering you and he gasped loudly when he did. “Fuck!”

He held one of your legs up against his side and thrust into you deep and hard, his cock hitting your g-spot every time. Jai picks up the pace and you hold onto him, moaning his name. You feel yourself tightening as he pulls your body closer to his. “You gonna come for me?”

You can barely answer him. You arch your back and you tighten around his cock. You moan his name and hold onto him as you ride out your orgasm. He groans into your chest and curses in pleasure as he comes inside you. “Oh god!” He breathes out loudly and kisses you passionately. You both lay there for a while, he checks his watch and shows it to you.

You laugh. “Shit! Yeah we should probably fix ourselves up and get back out there.”

“I could go for round two.” He kisses your neck.

“Maybe later.”

“We’re going to go down there and they're going to know what's happened.”

“They won't if you fix your hair!”

He laughs. “I was on top, yours needs fixing.”

You laugh and the both of you lay there for another ten minutes, with only the sound of your breathing.


End file.
